This invention relates to new and useful improvements in fill gauges or indicators for grain bins and the like, particularly grain bins having a sloping roof.
Conventionally, such indicators take the form of a flat panel or the like which is lifted by the grain as the bin fills. These indicators are usually situated in the vertical side of the bin and only give an indication of when the level of the grain reaches that particular point. If a paddle is used on the sloping surface of the roof, then grain tends to get behind the paddle and prevents same from rising fully.